Autumn Wedding
by RandomMoo92
Summary: This is a fanfic of Harry and Ginny's wedding. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

***This is a fanfic of Harry and Ginny's wedding**

**Hope you like!***

***All these characters belong to JKR. I wish I owned them but I don't!!***

Autumn wedding

Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley sat at the dressing table in the room she slept in as a little girl, just staring at her reflection, deep in thought.

She would be getting married in just ten minutes and she was scared. Not that she didn't want to get married, she did with all her heart. She'd dreamed of marrying Harry Potter since she was ten and now it was coming true.

She was scared that Harry had, had second thoughts, scared of how much she loved him. If he left her again she wouldn't be able to go on.

"Don't be silly, loves you" she told her reflection. "He said so last night."

*_FLASHBACK*_

_Harry and Ginny had just arrived at The Burrow and were greeted by a flustered but happy, Mrs Weasley._

"_Hello dears. Now Harry are your dress robes ready?" She asked _

"_Yes Mrs Weasley."_

" _Call me Molly, dear, after all you'll be family after tomorrow, you already are! Now say good bye Ginny, you need you beauty sleep!"_

_Mrs Weasley proceeded out the door, a pile of freshly laundered table cloths in her hands._

_As the door shut, Harry grabbed Ginny into a passionate kiss. They both resurfaced red faced and breathless._

"_Bye Harry se you at the alter!" Ginny said with a grin._

" _Yes I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Harry joked back._

_Ginny took on a more serious face "You will be there won't you? Don't leave me again. I'd . . ."_

_But Harry stopped her with a kiss. "Of course I'll be there. I love you."_

_He pecked her on the nose, stepped into the fire, yelled "Number 12 Grimuald Place" and disappeared._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

" Yes your being silly, he does love you." She told her reflection once again.

"Your right, he does." Came a voice from the door way.

Ginny swivelled round and saw Hermione watching her.

" What?" asked Ginny confused

"he does love you. I've just seen him pacing the floor of Ron's old room thinking that you won't turn up"

"What? Of course . . . I . . . Where the hell did he get that idea from?!"

"No idea, but don't worry, I've sorted it out and sent him down. He's waiting for you."

"Ok. I'm ready. How do I look?"

She was wearing a strapless white dress with red roses and lilies embroidered on the skirt and train, a red sash wound around her waist. Her red hair was curled and loose down her back, with a bit pulled up at the front with a red lily. She had a veil over her face.

"You look stunning, now lets go."

Hermione and Ginny headed downstairs, to were Mr Weasley was waiting to take Ginny down the aisle.

***Hoped you liked it!!***

***Moo!***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile! Laptop died and now I have to use the library computer!**

**Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Harry stood beneath an archway of red roses and lilies ringing his hands nervously.

The wedding was being held in the garden of the burrow. White chairs stood in rows either side of a red carpet. Red and gold leaves were scattered across the garden and the sun was just setting.

"Stop it Harry, she'll be here." Ron Weasley, his best man, said from next to him.

Suddenly the music started and Harry turned to watch Ginny, followed by Hermione and Victorie, in their red bridesmaid dresses, Teddy following, walk down the aisle.

"Breathe mate!" Ron whispered from next to him.

Harry took in a deep breath, he hadn't even realise he'd been holding his breath! But Ginny looked so beautiful, so he couldn't really help it.

Hermione and Victorie took their seats in the front row and Teddy stood next to Ron, a big grin on his little face.

Every eye was on Harry and Ginny as she reached the archway and took Harry's hand.

"Welcome everybody!" Said the wizard who was to bond them. " We are here to celebrate the bonding of Ginerva and Harry."

"Is there anyone who does not wish these two to be bonded, speak now or forever hold your silence?"

All the guests were silent.

"Good, good!"

"Now do you Harry James Potter take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your wife?"

"I do." Harry told the wizard while grinning at Ginny.

"Do you Ginerva Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your husband?"

"I do." Ginny grinned back.

"Then I declare you bonded for life! You may now kiss the bride!"

Harry grabbed Ginny by the waist and kissed her like never before.

The kiss lasted several minutes, by which time the guests were coughing and giggling uncomfortably' especially Ginny's brothers who had noticed that Harry's hand had moved to Ginny's bum.

"Oi! You two, we're still here you know! You're not on your honeymoon yet!" George shouted. This earned him a slap around the head from Mrs Weasley.

But the shout worked as the newly weds emerged. Harry grinning like an idiot and Ginny blushing and giggling.

The bride and groom were passed form person to person, with hugs and congratulations.

The chairs were magically moved back to reveal a white, sparkly dance floor. Small, round tables also appeared, draped in red satin and the chairs moved around them.

The guests took their seats and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Teddy and Ginny's parents sat down at the top table.

Mr Weasley and Ron said their speeches, then it was Teddy's turn.

The five year old stood up, but this made hardly any difference, so he climb don to his chair with help form his Uncle Ron.

"I'm so glad that Uncle Harry has _finally_ married Auntie Ginny!" This earned a big laugh. "I'm dead happy and I know that all the people that died in the wall would be to . . . . . erm. . . . Uncle Ron, what's the next bit? Teddy whispered.

This earned a large collective 'awww' from the guests.

"Raise your glass and say 'to Harry and Ginny. . . .'" Ron whispered back.

"Yeah, got it." he raised his glass of cherryade in a toast and said "To Harry and Ginny! Lets hope they'll be dead happy together!"

By the time the meal had finished it had gone dark and fairies had begun to scatter themselves amongst the guests. Creating a romantic glow around the dance floor.

A DJ apperated into the corner of the dance floor.

"Please welcome onto the dance floor for their first dance, Mr and Mrs Potter!"

Harry and Ginny took to the dance floor and began to dance their first dance as husband and wife.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Ron and Hermione were sat at a nearby table, watching the newly weds dance. Ron turned to look at his wife.

"'Mione, what's up?" he asked noticing the tears in Hermione's eyes.

"I'm just s-so h-happy for them. D-don't you th-think they deserve it a-after all th-they've been th-through, e-especially Harry?"

"Hmm, I know baby, I know." he said as he gave Hermione a hug and continued to watch the couple dance.

The End

**A/N: Hoped you liked!**

**For the song ****link**

**Rate and review, please!**


End file.
